


John's Sons

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [599]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you write an au where ellen and jo dont know that sam and dean are brothers and when they come to their bar they act all coupley and tell her that theyre johns sons and both ellen and jo are confused





	John's Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Fic orignally written: Dec 21, 2014

Sam and Dean walked into the Roadhouse, looking around. They had already met Ellen and Jo Harvelle, and Jo had been trying to flirt with Dean, until Sam and Dean started holding hands and getting pretty cuddly with each other.

“You boys must be tired.” Ellen said. “Kick back, relax. Enjoy a beer or two. We have extra beds here in the back if you need to rest.”

“We’ll take you up on the beers, but we saw a motel a little ways back that we were going to use.” Dean said. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Sure thing. Jo, get two beers!” Ellen said.

“Alright.” Jo said, grabbing two and bringing them over. “See any action lately?”

“Just a few small hunts involving ghosts and whatnot. Nothing big.” Sam shrugged, taking his beer. “How often do hunters come in here?”

“Pretty often. Get some normal people stoppin’ by too.” Ellen said. “Now who did you say you were again?”

“I’m Dean, this is Sam.” Dean said.

“Last name?” Jo asked.

“Winchester.” Dean said. “Like John Winchester.”

“You’re John’s boy?” Ellen asked, surprised.“

"Me an’ Sammy both.”

“Wait, you're  _both_  John’s?” Ellen said, growing confused.

“Yep.” Sam nodded.

Ellen looked at Jo, paused, before turning back to Sam and Dean, who were drinking their beers casually.

“So, you’re brothers?” Jo asked, just to clairify.

“Yep.” Dean nodded. “Both John’s kids through and through.”

“Uh…huh…..” Ellen said, shrugging it off, shaking her head slightly. “I’m gonna go to the back and grab Ash. You guys might wanna met him.”

“Sure.” Sam said, watching Ellen leave.

Jo gave them one more look, before she went out and started wiping off tables.

Sam and Dean shrugged, linking hands again, and drinking their beers.


End file.
